-kun dan -chan
by marmut2002
Summary: Fang terjebak. Ia harus memanggil temannya dengan tambahan -chan dan temannya itu akan memanggilnya dengan tambahan -kun. Ditambah lagi permasalahan tentang 'Sahabat'. Fang berharap, ini semua cepat berakhir. / FangxFem!Boboiboy, friendship, romance (tapi jatuhnya ke friendship)


**New story... oke... /padahal yang lainnya belum selesai**

 **Tapi mumpung oneshot ini lah, walaupun katanya yang menggunung -_-**

 **Habis, mau dibikin multichap malah nggak tau dimana harus motongnya.. jadinya ya, sekalian aja -3-**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk punya Animonsta, cerita punyaku**

 **Warning: FangxFem!Boboiboy, friendship, romance (walaupun jatuhnya ke friendship juga), typo(s), kata yang berbelit, OOC, dll**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

"Rgh..." seorang pemuda tengah berdiri bersandar ke sebuah pohon di taman. Kesal. "Kemana sih dia? Katanya jangan telat. Sendirinya?" dia mengacak-acak rambut ungunya tak sabar. Frustasi. "Udah setengah jam nunggu nih," gumamnya sembari melihat kearah jam tangan yang ia kenakan. "Apa aku balik aja ya?" pemuda itu mulai tak sabar. Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sejenak sebelum memutuskan. "Hallaaah, balik aja deh," kesabaran pemuda itu sudah habis. Tepat saat dia hendak mengambil langkah pertamanya, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Fang-kun!"seorang gadis seumurannya memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Fang –pemuda itu berhenti melangkah. Lantas menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Hey Boboiboy, kau sudah telat setengah jam. Mau berapa lama lagi aku dibuat nunggu?"

Gadis itu segera berlari menyusul Fang. "Hehehe... _sorry_ atuh.. dan, panggil aku Boboiboy-chan, Fang-kun," katanya dengan nada paksa.

Fang hanya menghela nafas perlahan dan mulai menuruti kata temannya itu. "Boboiboy—" pekataannya tergantung. Ia melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang sudah menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Fang membuang nafasnya. "—chan," lanjutnya dengan nada rendah, pasrah, dan tidak terima.

Tidak terima? Tentu saja. Anak cool, terkenal, dan dikagumi oleh gadis-gadis di SMPnya itu sekarang mengatakan penambahan kata yang kekanak-kanakan dan memalukan seperti itu. Ke perempuan pula.

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum dan cengar-cengir puas dengan hal yang baru Fang katakan.

"Puas?" tanya Fang seperti tahu apa yang Boboiboy pikirkan.

"Hehehe.." Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan itu sukses membuat topi jingganya terlepas. Dan saat itu juga, angin kencang berhembus menerbangkan topinya semakin tinggi.

"A, ah! Topiku!" dengan tubuh pendeknya, Boboiboy melompat mencoba meraih topinya yang sudah tinggi. Namun sia-sia. Topi itu jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya.

Hap

Untunglah pemuda disebelahnya ini tubuhnya tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Boboiboy. Dengan sigap, Fang mengambil topi temannya itu dan menyerahkannya pada Boboiboy.

"Cih, dasar. Makanya, jadi perempuan tuh yang tinggi. Masa yang panjang rambutnya doang?" canda Fang sambil tertawa kecil.

Dengan cepat, Boboiboy mengambil topinya dari Fang dan segera memakainya, menghadap belakang tentunya. "Ya udah sih, nanti kelas 3 aku pasti jadi lebih tinggi!" serunya menyangkal. Boboiboy menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Iya, iya. Ga usah jadi ikan buntal gitu juga kali," goda Fang. Sekarang tawanya tak tertahankan.

"Ih, apaan sih? Fang-kun kebiasaan nih!" seru Boboiboy yang sudah mengangkat tangan kanannnya, siap dipukulkan.

Dengan cepat, Fang menahannya dengan megulurkan tangan kanannya menyuruh Boboiboy berhenti. "Jadi sebenarnya, kamu manggil aku, ada keperluan apa?" tanya Fang _back to the topic._ Memulai pembicaraan.

Boboiboy terdiam sejenak. Baru ingat perihal itu. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tas punggung biru yang selalu dipakainya.

Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Buku matematika? Kenapa?"

Boboiboy menyodorkan bukunya pada Fang. Mukanya penuh harap. Meminta sesuatu. "Aku nggak ngerti, tolong ajarin dong, Fang-kun..."

Gubrak

"Tuh kan bener.." Fang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bola matanya memutar. Dia mendesah mencoba untuk memaklumi kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. "Ya udah deh, mau dimana ngajarinnya?"

"Yeey! Fang-kun memang sahabat yang paling baik!" seru Boboiboy kegirangan. "Itu, di bangku sana aja!" gadis berambut panjang itu menunjuk ke arah bangku taman yang berada tepat di bawah pohon rindang. "Biar ga kepanasan," sambungnya.

Dengan sepatu kets dan kaus kaki panjangnya, kaki kecilnya itu segera bergerak berlari menuju ke bangku yang ia tunjuk tadi.

Di tengah perjalanan, gadis remaja yang memakai kaus putih lengan pendek yang ditutupi hoodie jingga kemerahan dan rok hitam selutut itu terhenti sejenak. Menoleh ke belakang. "Fang-kun! Ayo cepetan! Nanti keburu diambil sama orang lain!" seru anak itu dan segera kembali berlari menuju bangku pilihannya.

"Eh? I, iya bentar," yang bersangkutan baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Fang-kun!" Boboiboy melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

"Iya, iya," Fang berlari kecil menuju ke tempat Boboiboy berada. _'Sahabat ya?'_

 **0oOOo0**

"Haduuh..." gumam Fang begitu ia sampai rumahnya.

Rumahnya kosong. Kedua orang tua anak tunggal ini sedang bekerja di luar negeri. Entah pulang kapan. Paling-paling nanti mereka akan menelfon kalau mau pulang.

Pemuda itu segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur putih berselimut ungunya. "Ngajarin dia susah parah. Ikut pising aku," gumamnya sambil memegangi keningnya yang berkunang-kunang. "Hallah, bikin es kopi aja lah," Fang beranjak menuju dapur dan membuat es kopi untuk dirinya.

Disaat Fang ingin memasukkan es batu pada gelasnya, gerakannya terhenti. Alasan kenapa anak itu melamun saat dipanggil Boboiboy terulang lagi di pikirannya.

"Sahabat ya?" gumam Fang pelan.

Bukan berarti Fang tidak punya sahabat, bukan. Ia justru mempunyai sahabat saat kelas 1 SMP dan SD dulu. Tapi, sahabatnya itu, yah, mungkin sahabat hanyalah panggilan.

Orang bilang, sahabat itu selalu ada disaat suka maupun duka, selalu ada ketika dibutuhkan. Tapi mereka, sahabat-sahabat lama Fang, mereka ada ketika membutuhkan Fang dan tidak ada ketika dibituhkan Fang.

Anak berkacamata itu menghela nafas panjang. Karena itulah kelas 2 SMP ini, dia tidak menganggap siapapun sebagai sahabatnya. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan kata itu. Dan tadi siang, seorang anak perempuan seumurannya mengatakan kalau Fang adalah sahabatnya. Yah, entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Fang mendengar kata itu. Dan ia mendengarnya lagi. Kata itu. Setelah sekian lama.

"Ayolah, jangan melamun..." Fang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang justru membuatnya tambah pusing.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan proses pembuatan es kopinya yang terhenti karena lamunannya tadi.

Selesai, ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kamar yang bersih untuk seorang anak SMP yang tinggal sendirian di rumahnya.

Fang duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Menaruh es kopi buatannya di atas meja sebelah kasur. Ia mengambil buku notes hitam-biru dan tempat pensil hitam dari atas meja belajarnya. Fang membuka halaman-perhalaman buku notes yang ia pegang. Setiap halamannya sudah penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan pensil. Sampai di halaman yang kosong, Fang menghentikan gerakannya. Mendesah.

Memang sudah kebiasaan. Jika sedang pusing atau memikirkan sesuatu, Fang pasti mengambil buku notesnya dan mulai menulis. Apapun yang ada di pikirannya. Dalam bentuk apapun. Kadang dia menulisnya dalam bentuk cerita, kadang hanya corat-coret tidak jelas, kadang juga membuat doodle.

Dan sekarang, yang ia lakukan adalah corat-coret tidak jelas. Hanya menulis satu-dua kata di sembarang tempat. Sampai halaman itu penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan yang acak dan saling tindih.

Sekali lagi, Fang mendesah. Entahlah, Boboiboy menganggap dirinya sebagai sahabatnya. Dan dia sendiri? Apa dia menganggap Boboiboy itu sebagai sahabatnya? Oke, sekarang Fang benar-benar pusing. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dirinya lakukan. Ayolah, Fang baru mengenal Boboiboy saat masuk kelas 2 SMP dulu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka baru saling kenal setengah tahun lebih dan Boboiboy sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat?

Fang menampar pipinya pelan. Semakin dipikirkan malah semakin pusing. Karena itu, Fang memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Tidak penting.

 **0oOOo0**

Sekarang hari Senin. Sekolah seperti biasa. Upacara, lalu masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan belajar. Dan seperti biasa, kelas Fang berisik. Rusuh dengan PR yang belum selesai dikerjakan. Dan Fang pasti yang jadi sasarannya. Tapi anak itu sudah terbiasa. Tinggal memberikan buku latihannya pada salah satu temannya yang meminta dan bilang kalau sudah kembalikan bukunya. Dan yang dilakukan Fang selanjutnya? Seperti biasa, buku notesnya. Tentu saja ia membawa buku itu kemana pun ia pergi. Selalu. Tak pernah ia tinggal sekali pun.

Fang mengeluarkan buku notesnya dan mulai menulis. Sekarang, dalam bentuk cerita. Tentang anak yang bingung tentang arti dan perbedaan dari sahabat dan teman. Namun, Fang tidak menyelesaikan ceritanya itu. Alasannya? Karena dirinya sendiri juga bingung. Dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu apa itu sahabat. Sampai guru datang, Fang menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mulai memerhatikan guru yang juga mulai memberikan pelajaran.

KRIIING

Istirahat. Semua anak kelas Fang berhamburan keluar kelas. Oke, tidak semua. Ada anak yang masih anteng duduk di kelas, mendengarkan lagu sepertinya. Fang? Dia sudah berjalan menuju luar kelas sekarang. Dan tepat saat dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas...

"Fang-ku—"

"Sssssstt..." belum selesai temannya itu bicara, Fang sudah menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan muka temannya itu.

"He? Kok Fang-kun tahu sih aku ada di depan pintu kelas?" tanya temannya yang sudah pasti, Boboiboy.

"Hhh... tahulah..." Fang menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah 5 kali kau melakukan ini," lanjutnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang terbuka sebagai tanda 5.

"Eh? Iya? Hehehe.. entah kenapa malah jadi kebiasaan," balas Boboiboy.

"Helleh... jadi, ada apa?" Fang berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di pinggir koridor kelasnya.

"Gini, tadi kan ada ujian matematika.." Boboiboy berlari kecil menyusul Fang.

"Terus?"

Boboiboy berhenti melangkah begitu sudah berada di depan Fang. Dia membalikkan badannya bertatap muka dengan Fang. "Teruuus.. AKU DAPET NILAI DIATAS KKM!" serunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Fang menghentikan langkahnya. "Jadi?" tanya Fang sembari mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Heran.

"Kan kemaren Fang-kun udah ngajarin aku..." ucap Boboiboy.

Fang melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bangku yang ia tuju. Sementara Boboiboy mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hhh.." Fang menghela nafas. Begitu sampai di depan bangku, Fang segera duduk dan menyamankan diri. "Lalu?" tanyanya pada Boboiboy yang sudah sampai di depannya.

"Naah, aku mau berterima kasih sama Fang-kun yang udah ngajarin aku kemaren," kata Boboiboy sembari duduk agak jauh di sebelah Fang. "Fang-kun mau apa sebagai tanda terima kasih?" tanyanya antusias.

Fang menoleh ke arah temannya itu. "Apapun?" tanya Fang memastikan.

Boboiboy mengangguk mantap. "Yap, apapun."

Fang kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku cuman mau 1 hal."

"1 hal? Apa?" Boboiboy menatap Fang penasaran.

Fang menghela nafas panjang. Ia menoleh menatap Boboiboy kembali. Dengan muka serius. "Berhenti memanggil namaku dengan tambahan –KUN," katanya menekankan kata -kun.

Boboiboy terdiam sebentar. "Eh? Emangnya kenapa?"

"Ayolah, kau mengatakan itu di depan semua orang. Dan kau tahu kan kalau aku itu populer di sekolah? Ya, aku malu lah dikatain gitu," jelas Fang.

"Tapi kan udah jadi kebiasaan..." Boboiboy menunduk kecewa. "Kan tambahan itu juga, biar beda dari yang lain.. ga boleh ya?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

Fang menatap Boboiboy geli. Ayolah, masa begitu doang sudah kecewa berat gitu? Dan juga, kalau sampai Fang ketahuan membuat perempuan nangis, bisa turun drastis kepopulerannya.

"Hhh.." tak tega melihat temannya seperti itu, Fang membuat pengecualian, "Ya sudah deh, kamu masih boleh manggil aku begitu. Tapi jangan di tempat umum yang banyak orangnya."

Muka Boboiboy cerah seketika. Dia sudah melupakan kesedihannya barusan. "Oke! Aku janji! Makasih Fang-ku—, ah iya, baru ngeh. Makasih Fang," katanya senang.

"Iya," balas Fang. Mukanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan. ' _Apa aku tanya aja ya ke dia? Yang sahabat?'_

"Emm.. Boboiboy?" Fang memanggil nama temannya pelan.

"..." Boboiboy tidak menyahut. Tatapannya masih lurus ke depan melihat anak-anak yang lalu lalang di depannya.

"Rgh, Boboiboy-chan?" Fang memperbaiki kalimatnya.

"Hm?" sahut Boboiboy.

"Hhh.. oke, hal kedua yang aku mau. Berhenti menyuruhku memanggilmu dengan tambahan –chan," ucap Fang sedikit kesal.

"Yaaah.. masa gitu siih? Sama kayak aku deeh... ngomong pakai –channya jangan di tempat umum. Tapi kalau bukan tempat umum, Fang harus manggil aku pakai –chan. Setuju?" ucap Boboiboy.

"Heh, iya deh. Setuju," balas Fang.

"Hehehe.. jadi? Ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Err... kamu, em.."

"Kenapa Fang?"

"Err.. menurut kamu, sahabat itu apa?" tanya Fang memulai pembicaraan.

Boboiboy menatap Fang heran. Sepertinya, dia curiga. Namun muka herannya itu langsung berubah menjadi muka yang kelihatan antusias menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

Boboiboy menatap lurus ke depan, mukanya kelihatan senang. "Menurut aku, sahabat itu orang yang enak diajak ngobrol, suka ngebantuin, mau mendengarkan cerita atau mungkin curhatan aku, kalau aku ada masalah, sahabat itu suka ikut nyari solusi, ngasih nasihat, dan yang pasti, akunya nyaman dan percaya sama dia, jadinya ya, aku nggak usah menutup-nutupi masalah aku, tinggal cerita aja sama sahabat aku," jelasnya. Anak itu menatap ke arah Fang, "Kayak kamu, Fang."

GLEK

' _Dia serius. Tapi, mungkin lebih baik kalau aku memastikannya.'_ Fang mulai gugup. "Err.. Boboiboy –"

"Ah ya, Fang!" seru Boboiboy menyela. "Minta nomor Hp kamu doong.."

"Eh? Buat apa?" tanya Fang heran.

"Yah, kan aku nggak boleh manggil Fang-kun di tempat umum, tapi kalau lewat SMS, kan aku bisa manggil kamu pakai –kun sepuasnya," ucap Boboiboy senang dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Hh.. iya deh," Fang mengambil kertas kecil dan pulpen yang selalu ada di dalam saku bajunya dan menulis nomor Hpnya diatas kertas itu. "Nih," ucapnya sembari memberikan kertas itu pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menerimanya. "Yosh, makasih Fang!" serunya senang. Boboiboy segera memasukkan lembaran kertas itu ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Boboibo—"

KRIIING

Telat. Bel masuk berbunyi duluan. Fang tidak sempat bertanya.

"Nah, aku duluan ya Fang," seru Boboiboy. Ia segera berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju kelasnya.

"Eh? Iya," balas Fang yang masih duduk terdiam di bangku itu.

Disaat Boboiboy sudah tidak terlihat, Fang mendesah pelan. "Ah, telat. Nanti lagi deh nanyanya," anak itu beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang sudah ramai.

 **0oOOo0**

Bruk

Fang melemparkan tasnya ke atas kasur begitu sampai kamarnya. Ia merebahkan diri ke atas kasurnya. Capek. Ingin tidur. Dan tepat ketika Fang akan menutup matanya..

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Hpnya yang di _silent_ itu bergetar. Bertanda ada SMS yang masuk. Dengan malas, Fang mengambil Hpnya dari dalam tas dan mengecek SMS tersebut. Dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Penasaran, Fang membuka SMS itu.

[Fang-kun! Dah sampe rumah?]

SMS dari Boboiboy. Rasanya, Fang ingin membanting Hpnya itu kalau ia tidak ingat perjuangan dia membujuk orang tuanya untuk meminta dibelikan Hp itu.

"Balas? Atau biarin?" gumamnya. Akhirnya Fang memutuskan untuk membalas SMS itu.

[Udah. Baru nyampe udah ganggu aja]

Butuh beberapa lama sampai akhirnya SMSnya itu dibalas lagi oleh Boboiboy. Fang membukanya dengan malas. Berharap kegiatan ini cepat berakhir.

[Hehehe... sorry atuh Fang-kun...]

Oke, untuk yang ini, Fang biarkan. Terlalu malas untuk membalasnya. Dan tepat saat itu, SMS dari Boboiboy lainnya masuk ke Hpnya.

[Eh, Fang-kun. Besok siang dateng ke taman ya... ada yg mau aku bicarain. Ya ya ya ya? Please...]

"Hhh.." Fang menghela nafas panjang. Ia sedang malas berpikir jauh. Jadi langsung saja ia balas.

[Iya, iya, ah. Udah deh g usah sms lagi utk hari ini. Capek tau ga? BYE]

Fang baru saja mau mengambil earphonenya sampai ada SMS lain yang masuk ke Hpnya. Dari Boboiboy lagi.

[YEEEY! Makasih Fang-kun! Besok siang jam 2 di gazebo deket hamparan bunga ya.. Aku tunggu! ]

Fang segera menekan tombol back yang ada di Hpnya itu. "Cih, dasar, mumpung besok libur dia malah nyari kesempatan. Padahal aku mau malas-malasan di rumah seharian besok," ujar Fang kesal. Dia sudah kewalahan bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Boboiboy di sekolah. Sekarang? Nambah lagi lewat SMS. Dan Fang menyesal memberikan nomor Hpnya padanya. "Pokoknya, aku nggak bakal SMS dia duluan."

Fang segera mengambil earphonenya dan memasangkannya pada Hpnya. Ia mengotak-atik folder musik di dalam Hp itu mencari lagu yang pas. Setelah ketemu, Fang mem _play_ lagu itu dan dirinya segera berbaring di atas kasurnya. Lama kelamaan, Fang mulai mengantuk sampai akhirnya dia tertidur dengan musik yang masih mengalun di telinganya.

 **0oOOo0**

 _Fang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih berat. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Fang menoleh melihat ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. "Mm? Jam setengah 2 ya?" kamar itu hening sesaat. "EH? SETENGAH 2?!" dengan sigap, Fang melompat dari kasurnya dan bersiap-siap. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya ada janji dengan Boboiboy jam 2 siang ini._

 _Dengan cepat, Fang berganti baju. Setelah siap, Fang segera berlari keluar rumah menuju taman tempat mereka janjian._

 _Jarak dari rumah Fang ke taman cukup jauh, maka dari itu Fang harus beragkat setengah jam lebih awal supaya tidak terlambat._

 _Syukurlah, Fang tidak terlambat. Masih ada 10 menit lagi sebelum jam 2 tepat. Dan Boboiboy juga belum datang ke gazebo yang menjadi tempat janjian mereka._

 _Fang menaiki gazebo itu dan duduk menunggu Boboiboy. Dari pada bosan, anak berkacamata itu mengeluarkan earphone dan Hpnya, dan mulai mendengarkan lagu._

 _Sepertinya Fang sudah cukup lama menunggu, ia melihat jam tangannya. "Cih, telat lagi dia. Udah kelewat 10 menit," gumam Fang kesal._

 _Tepat saat Fang mulai merilekskan dirinya, anak yang ditunggu-tunggu datang._

" _Fang-kun, udah nunggu lama ya?" tanya Boboiboy begitu ia sampai tepat di depan Fang._

" _Heh, nggak juga sih," balas Fang bohong. Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah sepele seperti dulu. "Jadi, mau ngebicarain apa?" tanya Fang balik memulai topik._

" _Mm..." Boboiboy menaiki gazebo tersebut dan duduk di pinggirnya. "Jadinya..."_

 _Fang mengikuti gerakan Boboiboy dan ikut duduk disamping Boboiboy. Ia heran. Karena, Fang tidak pernah melihat Boboiboy yang jadi pemalu seperti ini. Biasanya dia langsung nyeletuk saja kalau ngomong, tanpa pikir panjang. Apalagi dengan muka Boboiboy yang sudah merah padam. Sepertinya dia benar-benar malu._

 _Mereka bedua terdiam untuk sesaat. Tidak ada yang berbicara._

" _Jadi? Ada apaan sih?" sampai Fang memecahkan keheningan tersebut._

 _Boboiboy terlihat sedikit kaget namun langsung menenangkan dirinya. Tatapannya yang awalnya menghadap Fang, sekarang jadi menghadap ke depan namun tertunduk. Boboiboy memain-mainkan kakinya gugup._

 _Dan Fang semakin curiga dengan Boboiboy. Apa orang yang di sebelahnya ini benar-benar Boboiboy? Atau mungkin orang ini adalah alien yang berubah wujud menjadi Boboiboy? Tidak mungkin._

 _Dan Boboiboy mulai berbicara, "Mmm.. Fang, kamu mau jadi pacar aku nggak?"_

 _Gerakan Fang terhenti seketika. Seperti yang ia duga. Boboiboy jadi aneh. Seharusnya Fang lebih waspada pada temannya yang satu ini. Oke, semua itu sudah sia-sia. Sekarang masalahnya, Fang akan menjawab apa? Menolak? Menerima?_

" _Eh? Kenapa?" dan kata-kata itu yang akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Fang._

 _Boboiboy kembali menatap kakinya yang ia mainkan. Dia tambah gugup. Tangannya tersembunyi diantara roknya. Dan mukanya terlihat tambah merah. "Ano.. habis.. aku ga mau cuman sebatas teman doang..." jawabnya ragu-ragu._

 _Oke, ada yang aneh disini. Taman yang seharusnya ramai ini sekarang sama sekali tidak ada orangnya. Dan sikap Boboiboy yang berubah drastis... sebenarnya, DIMANA INI?_

 _Fang benar-benar pusing sekarang. Ia tidak punya atau mungkin tidak terpikirkan alasan apapun untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dirinya juga terdiam tak bisa bergerak seperti ada yang merantainya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjawab pertanyaan teman, oke, sepertinya itu bukan temannya, sikapnya berbeda jauh dengan yang asli._

" _Err... kalau aku menolak?" ragu-ragu, namun Fang harus menanyakannya._

" _Kalau Fang-kun menolak?" tiba-tiba Boboiboy menyeringai sendiri, "Hihihi, kalau Fang-kun menolak, ya—" Boboiboy mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ransel birunya. Pisau. "Aku akan memaksa Fang-kun sampai Fang-kun jawab iya," ucapnya dengan tangan kanannya yang mengusap-usap pisau yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya._

" _EH?! Kenapa gitu?" Fang mulai panik. Ia berusaha untuk kabur namun tubuhnya masih tidak bisa bergerak._

 _Boboiboy berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan ke arah Fang perlahan. "Kenapa? Karena aku menyukaimu, Fang-kun," jawab gadis itu. Tatapan matanya seperti ia memang berniat membunuh orang yang ada di depannya. Dan orang yang ada di depan Boboiboy? Fang tentunya._

 _Fang mulai meronta lebih kuat. Tubuhnya merinding ketakutan. "Kalau kamu gitu, nanti aku mati gimana?" tanya Fang dengan suara bergetar._

 _Boboiboy sudah sampai tepat di depan Fang. Ia merunduk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Fang yag masih duduk. Mukanya mendekati muka Fang sampai mata di kedua muka itu benar-benar saling bertatapan._

 _Fang bisa melihat jelas aura aneh yang keluar dari tubuh Boboiboy. Aura yang, haus darah. Bersiap untuk membunuh. Dan mata Boboiboy? Merah. Mata itu adalah mata yang tidak peduli dengan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah misinya yang tercapai. "Ka, kalau nanti aku mati gimana?" tanya Fang kembali dengan terbata-bata._

 _Boboiboy memegang dagu Fang dengan tangan kanannya dan menaikannya sampai Fang benar-benar bertatap muka dengannya. "Kalau kau mati? Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah misiku yang sukses. Aku tidak peduli kau akan mati atau tidak, yang jelas, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku," jelasnya dengan nada dingin. "Dan kau tidak mempunyai waktu yang lama untuk berfikir, karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin mencabik-cabik tubuhmu itu."_

 _GLEK_

 _Oke, Fang bingung. Kalau dia jawab 'iya', nanti ia akan terjebak bersama Boboiboy selama-lamanya._

" _5," Boboiboy mulai menghitung mundur._

" _E, eh?" Fang panik. Sangat panik._

" _4."_

 _Kalau Fang menolak, nanti dia akan dibunuh oleh orang yang ada di depannya ini._

" _3."_

 _Oke, lupakan. Mau Fang menerima atau menolaknya, gadis itu pasti akan membunuhnya._

" _2."_

 _Terus, kalau gitu, jawab apa?_

" _1."_

 _Fang tidak bisa berfikir. Terlalu banyak hal yang ada di pikirannya sehingga pemuda berambut ungu itu sama sekali tidak fokus._

" _0," Boboiboy menyeringai senang. Seringai devil yang menakutkan. Ia mengangkat pisaunya ke udara. Siap ditancapkan pada tubuh anak yang ada di depannya._

 _Fang terdiam. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Sama sekali tidak. Fang hanya duduk. Bola matanya membulat ketika ia melihat pisau yang Boboiboy pegang bergerak tepat menuju mata kanannya. Dan ketika ujung mata pisau itu hanya beberapa centi sebelum menancap pada matanya..._

"IYA, IYA, IYA. AKU SETUJU!" Fang segera terduduk dan menampar dirinya, "Aw! Sakit!" ia segera mengelus-elus pipinya yang ia tampar tadi. Berarti yang tadi cuman mimpi ya? Mimpi yang aneh.

Fang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Anak itu juga mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia melihat ke arah jam dindig di kamarnya. "Jam 5 sore. Wow, aku ketiduran 4 jam," gumamnya. Fang melihat ke arah baju yang sedang ia pakai, "Dan aku balum ganti baju." Dengan malas, Fang beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera berganti pakaian.

Selesai, ia berdiri di samping kasurnya. Ia menatap kasurnya datar. Kasurnya jadi berantakan. Earphone dan Hpnya yang ia pakai tadi, masih tergeletak di atas kasur. Selimut ungunya juga hampir jatuh. Bantal dan gulingnya yang juga tidak pada tempatnya.

"Hhh.." Fang mengehela nafas panjang. "Bagus, sekarang aku harus ngerapihin kasur dulu."

Dengan cepat, Fang membereskan kasurnya yang berantakan menjadi rapih kembali. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Fang duduk di pinggir kasurnya lagi. Ia mengambil buku notes juga pensilnya dan membuka halaman-halaman buku itu. Sampai di halaman yang kosong, Fang terdiam sejenak. Mengingat kembali mimpi aneh tadi. Dan ia menulis 1 kalimat pertanyaan di halaman yang kosong itu.

[Boboiboy ga mungkin kayak gitu, kan?]

 **0oOOo0**

Hari Selasa. Baru jam 8 pagi. Masih ngantuk. Fang membuka matanya perlahan dan mendesah pelan begitu ia melihat jam. "Apa aku tidur lagi aja ya?" gumamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, beberapa detik kemudian, Fang sudah masuk lagi ke alam mimpinya.

Dan akhirnya Fang terbangun lagi. Ia menugcek-ucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Pemuda itu melihat ke arah jam dinding, "Jam setengah 2," dan seketika terdiam. "EH? SETENGAH 2?!" dengan sigap, Fang segera melompat dari kasurnya dan berlari untuk bersiap-siap.

Selesai, ketika ia akan memakai sepatunya, Fang terdiam. "Asaan ini udah pernah terjadi... _Dejavu?_ " Fang mencoba untuk mengingat. Dan ia langsung memukulkan tangan kanannya yang mengepal keatas tangan kirinya yang terbuka ketika berhasil mengingatnya, "Ah ya, mimpi kemaren." Seketika, Fang jadi lebih waspada, "Boboiboy ga mungkin kayak gitu kan? Itu cuman mimpi kan? Ga mungkin jadi kenyataan kan?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ia lontarkan pada dirinya.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan segera berlari menuju taman tempatnya janjian.

Dan, sama seperti mimpinya, Fang tidak telat. Masih ada 10 menit lagi sebelum jam 2 tepat. Dan Boboiboy belum datang.

Fang berjalan menuju gazebo yang Boboiboy beri tahu dan menaikinya. Kali ini, Fang menunggu. Ia tidak mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya. Anak SMP ini sekarang menunggu. Tidak mau mimpinya jadi kenyataan tentunya.

Fang melihat sekitar, lumayan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Untunglah, tidak seperti di mimpinya yang sama sekali tidak ada orang di taman itu.

Anak berkacamata itu lalu melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Jam 2 lewat 10 menit. Kalau di mimpinya, Boboiboy seharusnya akan datang seka—

"Fang-kun, udah nunggu lama ya?"

DEG

Perkataan Boboiboy sama persis seperti yang ada di dalam mimpi Fang. Fang melihat Boboiboy dari atas sampai bawah. Memastikan apa anak di depannya ini benar-benar Boboiboy atau bukan.

Tidak ingin sama dengan mimpinya, Fang menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy dengan kalimat lain. "Iya, udah nunggu hampir setengah jam. Kamu kemana aja sih? Lama amat."

"Hehehe.. _sorry_ atuuh.." balas Boboiboy.

Fang bisa lega sekarang, ia sudah mengubah alur mimpinya.

Boboiboy duduk di pinggir gazebo itu. "Mm.. Fang-kun?" ucapnya sambil memainkan kakinya.

Fang menatapnya horor. ' _Oke, sudah kembali ke alur mimpi dan aku harus merubahnya.'_ "Kenapa?" sekarang Fang tidak ikut duduk di pinggir gazebo. Ia tetap duduk sila menyender di pojokan gazebo itu.

"Mmm.." Boboiboy membuka resleting ransel birunya. Fang mulai waspada. Dan yang Boboiboy keluarkan? Jarum jahit.

Fang menghela nafas lega karena yang dkeluarkan Boboiboy bukan pisau seperti dalam mimpinya yang aneh itu. Tunggu, jarum? "Itu jarum buat apa?" tanya Fang memastikan.

Boboiboy terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Fang. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar kain flanel dengan warna yang berbeda, kapas, gunting, dan beberapa benang yang juga beragam warna dari dalam ranselnya. "Bantuin jahit."

Fang memutar bola matanya, "Jeh, kirain. Tapi bagus deh, daripada kamu ngancam aku pakai pisau yang tajam.." ujar Fang lega. Mimpinya tidak jadi kenyataan.

Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Eh? Pisau? Buat apa aku bawa-bawa pisau?"

"A, ah. Nggak kok, hehe.." Fang segera menyangkal perkataannya. "Yah, lupakan. Jadi, aku bantu apa?"

"Yah, kayak aku bilang tadi.. bantuin jahit," jawab Boboiboy sembari membereskan alat-alat yang ia keluarkan dari dalam ranselnya.

"Aku nggak bisa ngejahit," jawab Fang jujur.

Boboiboy menatapnya sejenak, ia memberi Fang bungkusan kapas yang ada di dekatnya, "Nih, kalau gitu, nanti tolong masukin kapasnya ya.."

"Eh? Kapas? Mau bikin apaan emang?" tanya Fang heran.

"Yah, pokoknya nanti Fang-kun ngelakuin yang aku minta aja deeeh.."

Fang menghela nafas panjang, "Iya deh.."

Boboiboy tersenyum pada Fang dan mulai menggunting-gunting kain flanel yang ia bawa. Sementara Fang hanya duduk melihat tangan Boboiboy yang dengan telaten menggunting kain flanel tersebut dengan rapih. Yah, Fang juga hanya menonton karena dirinya juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibuat temannya, juga karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dirinya lakukan. Sepertinya, pekerjaan ini akan berlangsung lama.

Jujur, Fang masih sedikit khawatir kalau mimpinya jadi kenyataan. Dan ada 1 hal lagi yang membedakan Boboiboy di mimpinya dengan yang asli. Warna mata. Warna mata Boboiboy yang ada dalam mimpinya itu berwarna merah, sedangkan warna mata Boboiboy yang asli berwarna cokelat.

"Boi-chan."

Boboiboy menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap Fang heran, "Boi-chan?"

"Kan sekarang aku harus manggil kamu pakai –chan. Sepi begini tempatnya. Kamu juga tadi manggil aku pakai –kun kan?" jawab Fang datar.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan, bukan... kenapa Boi-chan?" tanyanya kembali.

"Emangnya ga boleh? Kan aku singkat. Daripada Boboiboy-chan. Kepanjangan. Ga enak ngomongnya."

Boboiboy menatap Fang lamat-lamat. Memastikan kalau yang di depannya ini adalah Fang. Karena tidak biasa Fang mau memanggilnya dengan –chan. Biasanya, dia langsung marah. "Eh, nggak apa-apa kok," balas Boboiboy senang. "Jadi, tadi manggil kenapa?"

Fang mendekatkan mukanya pada Boboiboy. Ia menatap mata temannya itu lumayan lama. Memastikan kalau anak ini benar-benar Boboiboy yang asli.

Sementara Boboiboy? Gadis bertopi itu hanya diam. Tak bisa bergerak. Pergerakan Fang yang mendekatinya itu terlalu cepat. Ia tidak sempat bereaksi. Dan karena Boboiboy tidak tahu alasan Fang mendekatinya, muka Boboiboy seketika merah. Sangat merah.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai Fang yakin kalau temannya ini adalah orang yang asli, tidak sama seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Begitu ia yakin, Fang kembali ke posisi semula, duduk sila di pojokan gazebo yang lumayan besar ini. "Cokelat," Fang menghela nafas lega. Anak di depannya ini asli. Fang menoleh ke arah temannya, "Eh, Boi-cha—" perkataan Fang terhenti. Ia terkejut.

Boboiboy, mukanya sudah benar-benar merah. Wajahnya tertunduk menghadap lantai gazebo yang ia duduki. Tangannya dengan keras meremas ransel birunya. Tubuhnya juga bergetar.

Fang menatap Boboiboy heran. "Boboiboy?" panggil Fang.

Boboiboy terdiam sesaat. "Fang.." ia mulai berbicara. Namun suaranya bergetar. Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertatap muka dengan Fang. "FANG-KUN APA-APAAN SIH?!" teriaknya kesal. Gadis remaja itu dengan cepat mengambil tasnya dan berlari menjauhi gazebo itu meninggalkan barang-barangnya dan Fang sendirian.

Sementara itu, Fang menatap punggung temannya yang sudah menjauh itu dengan heran. Ketika Boboiboy sudah tidak terlihat, Fang masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bingung.

"Lah?"

 **0oOOo0**

Fang membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Dia kelelahan. Sudah bingung karena Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan pergi, ditambah lagi ia harus membawa barang-barang yang ditinggalkan temannya itu sendirian. Dan masalahnya, Fang tidak membawa tas. Untunglah ada orang yang berbaik hati memberikan kantung plastik padanya.

Fang berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya. Ia menaruh kantung plastik berisi barang-barang Boboiboy itu di atas meja belajarnya. Dan dirinya sendiri segera merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya.

Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Fang masih bingung, kenapa Boboiboy langsung saja pergi? Apa dia melakukan hal yang salah?

"Hadeeh... perempuan itu memang susah dimengerti," Fang mendesah. "Apa aku harus tanya? Tapi ke siapa?" oke, Fang bingung lagi. Dan tepat disaat Fang sedang pusing-pusingnya, Hpnya berbunyi. Mengeluarkan salah satu nada dering yang ia gunakan sebagai tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Fang segera mengambil Hpnya dari saku bajunya. Dan tulisan yang tertera diHpnya adalah nama yang paling tidak ingin Fang dengar sekarang.

 **IBU**

Fang sempat ragu. Angkat atau tidak? Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Fang memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk dari ibunya itu.

"Apa?" Fang mengawali percakapan dengan nada dingin.

" _Ooh, ayolah.. masa berbicara dengan ibumu seperti itu sih?"_ jawab ibunya dari seberang sana yang menambah kekesalan Fang hari ini.

"Ya udah sih.. jadi, ada apa?" tanya Fang kesal.

" _Tidak kok, ibu hanya ingin tahu keadaan anak kesayangan ibu ini."_ Oke, Fang benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Hanya itu? Ibu menelfonku hanya untuk itu?"

" _Yaah, mungkin saja Fang sedang bingung, kan bisa bertanya pada ibumu ini sekarang.."_

Oh, Fang baru ingat. Dia bisa bertanya pada ibunya. Ibunya kan juga perempuan, dan yang ia hadapi juga adalah masalah perempuan, mungkin ibunya bisa membantu.

"Emm.. Bu, biasanya, kalau perempuan tiba-tiba marah pada laki-laki itu kenapa?"

" _EH? Fang ada masalah sama perempuan? Jangan-jangan, FANG PUNYA PACAR?"_

"BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN! Mana mungkin aku pacaran... teman, Bu, teman... yang penting, Ibu jawab dulu pertanyaan aku," seru Fang menyangkal.

" _Mmm... mungkin karena laki-lakinya itu melakukan hal aneh?"_

"Eh?" ah, Fang baru ingat. Mungkin Boboiboy marah karena tadi dirinya terlalu dekat dengan Boboiboy. "Ah, oke, makasih Bu, udah dulu ya, ada PR yang belum selesai."

" _Oke, bye Fang.."_

Fang segera memutuskan telfon itu dan terdiam. "Apa aku harus minta maaf sama dia?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Argh, padahal aku udah bilang kalau aku nggak bakal SMS dia duluan," Fang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Tapi, harus ya?" ia menatap Hpnya datar. Mau tidak mau, ia harus meminta maaf pada temannya itu.

Fang mulai menulis pesan yang akan ia kirim pada Boboiboy. Sudah jadi, tidak yakin, dihapus, lalu diulang kembali, dan terus seperti itu sampai Fang sudah pusing dengan dirinya.

[Boi-chan, maaf tadi aku tiba-tiba ngedeket. Itu aku lagi mastiin doang, habisnya aku mimpiin kamu jadi psycho gitu. Mau maafin aku?]

Butuh beberapa lama sampai Fang yakin dengan kalimatnya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak yakin SMS ini akan dikirim atau tidak. Namun, kalau mau temannya itu tidak marah lagi padanya, ia harus meminta maaf. Dan akhirnya, Fang menekan tulisan 'Send' yang tertera di Hpnya itu.

Satu menit, belum ada balasan

Lima menit, belum ada balasan juga. Dan Fang mulai gugup. Apa mungkin anak yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai sahabatnya itu benar-benar marah sehingga dia tidak mau memaafkan dirinya?

Drrrt... Drrrt...

SMS masuk. Fang segera mengambil Hpnya itu dan membuka membaca SMS yang masuk tadi. Dari Boboiboy.

[Oh, hahaha.. pantesan kamu ngedeket gitu. Tapi lain kali, bilang dulu alasannya, jangan asal ngedeket gitu, kan akunya jadi kaget. Iya kok, Fang-kun aku maafin :)]

Dan SMS itu berakhir dengan emot senyum. Fang mengendurkan pegangan pada Hpnya lega. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan membuangnya perlahan.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Eh? SMS lain masuk. Dari Boboiboy juga.

[AAH! KETINGGALAAN! Karna lgsg lari tadi, barang-barang aku masih ada d gazebo itu... gimana dong? =A=]

Seperti yang Fang duga. Boboiboy memang tidak sengaja melupakan barang-barangnya dan pasti akan panik kalau dia mengingatnya. Kali ini, Fang membalas SMS dari temannya itu dengan cepat.

[Barang-barang yang ketinggalan td, udah aku bawa balik k rumah. Untung aja ada orang yg berbaik hati memberikanku kantung plastik. Besok sekolah kan? Besok aku bawa ke sekolah deh]

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Balasan yang cepat.

[Iya? YEY! Makasih Fang-kun! sempet was-was takutnya ada yg ngambil barang-barang itu... tp sekarang udah tenang. Oke deh, besok istirahat aku mampir k dpn kelas km lagi ya..]

Fang menghela nafas perlahan. ' _Memang setiap hari kali, kamu mampir ke kelas aku.'_

[Iya, iya. Dan, cukup SMSnya utk hari ini]

Yap, Fang memang berharap kegiatan SMS-an ini bepat berakhir. Dirinya masih capek. Mau istirahat. Lagi pula, sekarang masih jam 5 sore. Masih ada banyak waktu mempuaskan diri untuk bermalas-malasan dan tidur.

[Woke, bye Fang-kun..]

Fang mengangguk pelan dan mematikan Hpnya. Sekarang, yang ia inginkan hanyalah istirahat. Setelah memikirkan banyak hal, otaknya menjadi lelah. Begitu juga dengan badannya. Fang merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Matanya perlahan menutup sampai ia tertidur masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

 **0oOOo0**

Hari Rabu. Fang berangkat ke sekolah dengan membawa 2 tas. 1 tas ransel dan 1 tas tenteng. Hiyap, Fang membawa barang-barang yang ditinggalkan oleh Boboiboy hari ini. Karena, hari ini dia memang ingin mengembalikan barang-barang itu padanya.

Fang memasuki kelasnya yang sudah tampak ramai. Ramai dengan kericuhan menyalin PR yang belum selesai pastinya. Dan begitu Fang sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, salah satu temannya sudah berdiri di depannya ingin meminjam buku latihan Fang. Fang hanya mendesah pasrah. Ia menyuruh temannya itu untuk menunggu sebentar. Yang benar saja, baru masuk kelas sudah ditagih PR. Dengan barang bawaannya yang banyak, tentu akan sulit bagi Fang untuk mengambil bukunya itu. Jadi, ia berjalan menuju kursinya, menaruh kedua tasnya, baru mengambil buku latihannya yang segera diambil oleh temannya itu.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia mengambil buku notesnya dan membukanya. Sekarang, ia tidak sedang pusing memikirkan sesuatu, jadi, yang anak berambut ungu ini lakukan adalah menggambar. Yah, hanya asal corat-coret saja. Namun setelah selesai, coretan itu betubah menjadi suatu gambar yang jelas. Tidak abstrak.

KRIING

Ah, bel masuk. Fang segera menaruh kembali buku notesnya ke dalam tasnya. Tepat saat itu, guru pelajaran pertama masuk. Dan pelajaran dimulai.

 **SKIP TIME**

KRIING

 _Good,_ bel istirahat. Entah kenapa, namun saat Fang mendengar bel yang satu ini, ia merasa senang juga semangat. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Menghilangkan pemikirannya, Fang segera mengambil tas tenteng berisi barang-barang Boboiboy dan berlari kecil ke luar kelas. Sesampainya, Fang terdiam sesaat. Boboiboy tidak ada di depan kelasnya. Tumben. Biasanya, ketika Fang sudah sampai di pintu kelas, Boboiboy pasti akan langsung mengagetkannya.

Fang menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Bisa saja temannya yang satu itu mungkin sedang bersembunyi bersiap-siap untuk mengagetkannya. Namun hasilnya? Nihil. Boboiboy tidak ada dimanapun. Yang ia lihat, hanya sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang berjalan ke arah kantin atau mungkin mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas temannya.

Ah, ya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? Padahal, Fang bisa berjalan ke kelas temannya itu untuk memastikan keberadaanya. Dan kelas Boboiboy berada tepat di sebelah kelasnya sendiri. Fang menepuk jidatnya dan segera berjalan menuju kelas temannya itu.

Sesampainya, ia mengintip dari balik pintu. Fang melirik melihat sekitar kelas itu. Kelasnya sudah hampir kosong, hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih tetap berada di kelas. Pandangan Fang terfokuskan pada seorang gadis bertopi jingga yang sedang duduk menunduk menatap ke arah mejanya. Fang menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. ' _Kenapa dia?'_ Tanpa pikir panjang, Fang segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas itu dan berjalan menghampiri Boboiboy. Ia tahu, saat dirinya memasuki kelas itu, berpasang-pasang mata langsung menatap ke arahnya. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Fang sudah terbiasa dilihat sperti itu oleh banyak orang. Tentu saja, karena dia adalah anak yang populer di sekolahnya.

Fang berhenti melangkah begitu ia sampai di depan meja Boboiboy. "Hoy," panggilnya singkat.

Boboiboy yang sepertinya baru sadar akan keadaannya, menaikan kepalanya cepat. "Ah, Fang? Ngapain kesini?" tanya Boboiboy begitu ia melihat sosok Fang yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

Fang memutar boal matanya. Sedikit kesal dengan orang yang ada di depannya ini. "Kau lupa?" tanya Fang balik.

"Lupa? Lupa apa?" Boboiboy justru bertanya kembali pada Fang.

Fang menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Kau kan seharusnya datang ke kelasku untuk mengambil ini." Fang mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang tas tenteng merah bercorak putih. Ia menyodorkan tas itu pada Boboiboy yang masih menatapnya heran.

Boboiboy terdiam sesaat. "Ah! Iya! Hehehe, maaf.. aku lupa." Boboiboy mengambil tas tenteng itu dari tangan Fang dan menaruhnya di sebelah kursinya, "Makasih ya Fang."

"Iya."

Boboiboy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ada di atas mejanya. Fang mengankat sebelah alisnya heran. Ia berjalan dan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah bangku yang Boboiboy duduki. Pemuda berkacamata itu ikut melihat buku yang sedang dilihat Boboiboy.

"Ngapain sih?" tanya Fang heran.

Boboiboy kembali mendongak dan terkejut saat mendapati Fang tidak ada lagi di depannya. Barulah ia menoleh ke sebelahnya dan kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya saat melihat Fang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, nggak kok," jawab Boboiboy.

Fang menatapnya dengan teliti. Ia tahu kalau Boboiboy berbohong. Ia sudah tahu betul sifat temannya yang satu ini. "Bilang aja sih kalau ada masalah mah." Tangan kanan Fang menopang dagunya. Ia menoleh ke arah Boboiboy. "Kamu kan, yang bilang kalau aku itu sahabat kamu?" ucapnya pelan. Supaya tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Boboiboy terdiam menatapnya. Wajahnya tampak senang. Namun, ia kembali memalingkan pandangannya pada buku di atas mejanya. Mukanya berubah kembali menjadi lesu dan tampak muram.

"Iya, kamu memang sahabat aku Fang." Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. Ia masih memandang buku di hadapannya itu.

Fang tahu, ada banyak arti dibalik senyumannya itu. Senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan. Dan kalau dilihat dari mukanya, sepertinya, ia sedang mengalami masalah berat.

Boboiboy bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil buku yang dari tadi ia pandangi. "Bicarakannya di luar saja," ujar Boboiboy.

Fang mengangguk mengerti dan ikut berdiri. Mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar kelas menuju bangku tempat mereka membuat janji tentang pemanggilan nama mereka masing-masing.

Sesampainya, mereke bardua duduk bersampingan di atas bangku itu. Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Fang menatap Boboiboy sesaat. Dari mukanya, mungkin temannya ini sangat ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya padanya.

"Jadi, masalahnya apa?" Fang membuka percakapan duluan. Ia tahu, Boboiboy tidak akan berani untuk berbicara duluan jika suasananya seperti ini.

Boboiboy tersentak. Ia menatap buku di pangkuannya. "Kakakku.." Boboiboy mulai bicara. Pandangannya masih lurus menatap buku yang ia bawa tadi. "Dia, dia mau pergi."

Oke, Fang masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan temannya ini. "Pergi? Pergi ke?" tanya Fang memastikan.

"Dia mau belajar ke luar negeri," jawab Boboiboy yang justru membuat Fang semakin bingung.

"Lah, bagus dong. Berarti kakak kamu memang pintar."

"Fang tidak mengerti." Boboiboy berkata pelan. Ia mencengkram buku yang ada di pangkuannya dengan erat. "Fang-kun tidak mengerti!" serunya.

Fang bertambah bingung. Ia tidak tahu masalahnya temannya ini dan sekarang dia diteriaki olehnya.

"Aku disini hanya tinggal bersama Kakak dan Tok Aba. Tok Aba sudah pindah rumah. Jadi, Kakakku adalah satu-satunya orang yang menemaniku di rumah. Dan jika dia pergi..." Kedua tangan Boboiboy bergetar, nafasnya tidak teratur, matanya juga mulai memerah.

Fang menghela nafas perlahan. Sekarang ia tahu masalahnya. Kesepian. Temannya ini pasti kesepian ditinggal oleh Kakaknya.

"Kau tahu? Aku adalah anak tunggal. Tidak punya kakak dan adik," Fang membuka mulutnya.

Boboiboy masih menatap buku dipangkuannya. Namun Fang tahu, orang disebelahnya ini mendengarkannya.

"Dan kedua orang tuaku bekerja ke luar negeri juga." Fang menaikan kepalanya, mengingat masa disaat Fang dengan susah payah menolak pekerjaan orang tuanya yang akan membuatnya menjadi sangat jauh dari mereka. "Sekarang, aku tinggal sendirian di rumahku."

Boboiboy menoleh melihat ke arah Fang yang sekarang juga menatapnya.

"Kamu pasti takut kesepian kan? Boi-chan?" tanya Fang memastikan dengan suara yang pelan.

Boboiboy mengangguk perlahan dan kembali menatap bukunya. "Aku tidak mau kesepian. Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di rumahku. Kepada siapa nanti kalau aku mau curhat di rumah?"

Fang tertawa kecil, "Hey, apa kau lupa? Aku kan sahabatmu. Aku mau kok mendengar curhatan kamu."

Boboiboy menatap Fang penuh harap. Matanya masih merah menahan tangisnya. "Sungguh?"

"Hey, apa kau meragukanku? Aku sungguh-sungguh kok."

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. "Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Mmm..." Fang melihat sekitar. Dan matanya tertuju pada buku tulis yang dari tadi dipegang oleh Boboiboy. "Itu, buku apa?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk ke arah buku yang di pegang Boboiboy.

"Eh? Ini buku kosong. Aku memang suka memegang buku tulis disaat aku sedang pusing begini. Emangnya kenapa, Fang-kun?"

Fang tersenyum. "Begini, kamu harus mendukung kakakmu. Buat dia merasa nyaman saat dia di luar negeri nanti."

Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya sama buku tulis?"

"Berikan buku tulis itu sebagai hadiah penyemangat untuk kakakmu. Yah, bilang saja seperti kado istimewa."

"Eh? Penyemangat?" Boboiboy masih tidak mengerti.

"Iya, tulis kata-kata atau mungkin kalimat penyemangat pada halaman pertama buku tulis itu. Tulis juga kalau kamu mendukungnya. Aku yakin dia akan tenang nanti, dan dia akan semakin semangat untuk menuntaskan sekolah di luar negerinya dan ingin cepat-cepat memelukmu nanti kalau sudah pulang."

Boboiboy menatap Fang kagum. Ia mengangguk setuju dengan saran yang diberikan oleh Fang.

"Fang-kun," panggil Boboiboy.

Fang menoleh. "Apa?"

"Pinjam kacamatamu." Boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh?" Awalnya Fang ragu, namun, ia segera melepaskan kacamatanya dan memberikannya pada Boboiboy. "Untuk apa?"

Boboiboy berdiri. "Sudah lama kita nggak kejar-kejaran," ujarnya dan segera berlari dengan kacamata Fang yang masih ada dalam genggamannya.

Fang tersentak. Ia ikut berdiri. "AH! BOI-CHAN TUNGGU DU—!"

Diam. Hening. Semuanya berhenti. Bahkan anak-anak yang tadinya berlalu lalang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Setiap mata menatap Fang kaget juga heran.

Sementara orang yang dipanggil juga menghentikan langkahnya. Dia terdiam. Tubuhnya masih membelakangi sahabatnya itu. Perasaannya? Kaget? Terkejut? Senang?

Fang sendiri? Dia masih membatu tak bergerak dari posenya yang mengulurkan tangan kanannya saat ia berteriak tadi. Mukanya memerah.

"Eh?"

 **0oOOo0**

"BODOOH! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Fang berteriak tak karuan sembari menjedotkan kepalanya pada tas yang ada di pangkuannya berkali-kali.

"Ayolah, nggak usah segitunya juga kali." Boboiboy ada di sebelahnya. Menahan tawa.

Fang menempelkan dirinya pada kayu yang berada di pojok gazebo itu. "Rasanya mau mati saja..." ucapnya putus asa.

"Lebay."

Yap, mereka sekarang berada di gazebo di taman. Entah mengapa, tapi mereka jadi suka mengobrol di tempat itu.

"Kenapa aku malah jadi manggil kamu pakai –chan?" tanyanya frustasi.

"Entah." Boboiboy mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kenapa pula aku memanggilmu Boi-chan sambil teriak di tempat yang banyak orangnya?"

"Jangan tanya aku. Siapa juga yang nyuruh?"

"AAAARGH!" Fang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia menar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"Tapi, aku seneng juga kamu maggil aku Boi-chan, Fang-kun." Boboiboy tertawa lepas. Dia tidak dapat menahan lagi melihat kelakuan Fang yang konyol itu.

"Yah, kamu seneng. Lah, aku? Diledekin sama orang sekelas," ujar Fang.

Boboiboy menatap Fang heran juga penasaran. "Eh? Diledekin?"

"Iya. Pada ngeledek aku kalau aku pacaran sama kamulah, ada yang ngeledek aku dengan memanggil-manggilku Boi-chan lah, pokoknya aku jadi bahan tertawaan anak sekelas! Bisa stress aku lama-lama." Fang memegang kepalanya erat.

"Sabar dong.. sabar.." Boboiboy mencoba untuk menenagkan sahabatnya itu. Walaupun dirinya juga ingin tertawa gegulingan mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Fang saat ia menjelaskannya tadi.

"Hhh... pengen bunuh diri..." Oke, Fang benar-benar putus asa sekarang.

"Ehey, jangan atuh," tolak Boboiboy.

Fang berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan gazebo itu. "Aku mau balik."

"Eh? Ah? Aku ikut!" Boboiboy dengan cepat menyamakan barisannya dengan Fang.

Kejadian ini, akan menjadi aib bagi Fang seumur hidup.

 **0oOOo0**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Untunglah teman-teman sekelas Fang sudah mulai melupakan kejadian itu. Tidak ada yang mengejeknya lagi. Dan selama itu pula, Fang dan Boboiboy lebih sering bersama. Baik itu hanya untuk bermain, atau belajar, atau juga membantu Bobiboy menjahit benda yang sedang dibuatnya. Dan itu semua dilakukan di gazebo dekat hamparan bunga itu. Tempat dimana Fang dengan tidak sadar membuat Boboiboy marah.

Tapi, selama itu juga, Fang masih bingung. Apakah dirinya menganggap Boboiboy sebagai sahabatnya? Ia masih bingung sampai sekarang.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Libur. Kebanyakan orang menggunakan hari ini untuk bersantai di rumahnya masing-masing. Namun tidak bagi Fang, ia sekarang sedang kalang kabut berlari kesana-kesini membereskan rumah. Sebenarnya, Fang tidak ingin melakukan ini jika kedua orang tuanya itu tidak menelfon saat tengah malam disaat Fang masih dengan nyenyaknya tertidur dan seketika ia bangkit karena mereka bilang kalau mereka akan pulang hari ini.

"AAH! Kenapa mendadak gini sih?" seru Fang yang sedang membereskan ruang tamu dengan sapu juga serokan di kedua tangannya.

"Cih, bilangnya seminggu sebelumnya gitu, biar ga was-was kayak gini." Fang menggerutu kesal pada kedua orang tuanya yang tidak akan bisa mendengar perkataannya sekarang ini.

Fang mengelap keringatnya begitu ia selesai membereskan ruang tamu. "Err.. yang belum diberesin... tinggal ruang makan dan dapur," gumamnya sambil menghitung ruangan yang belum dibereskannya dengan tangannya.

Fang menghela nafas panjang. "Haduuh, istirahat dulu deh!" Fang segera duduk di atas salah satu sofa di ruang tamu yang barusan ia bereskan ini.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

SMS masuk. Dengan malas, Fang mengambil Hpnya dan membuka SMS tersebut. Ternyata SMS dari Boboiboy.

[Fang-kun, bisa dateng ke gazebo tempat biasa nanti jam 1 nggak?]

"Jam 1?" Fang melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang jam 12. Setengah jam lagi dia harus sudah berangkat. Tapi, daripada ia harus membereskan rumahnya ini, lebih baik kalau dirinya keluar rumah. Mencari-cari alasan.

[Oke, jam 1 di gazebo tempat biasa. Jangan telat]

Setelah mengirimkan SMS tadi, Fang segera berlari ke kamarnya dan bersiap. Yah, tidak ada salahnya bersiap-siap lebih awal kan? Sesudah semuanya rapih, Fang menoleh melihat jam. "Masih ada beberapa menit lagi. Berangkat sekarang? Atau nanti?" gumamnya.

Akhirnya, Fang memilih untuk berangkat duluan. Tidak masalah dia harus menunggu lama, asalkan dirinya tidak telat.

Sampai. 20 menit lebih awal. Fang segera berjalan menuju gazebo tempat mereka janjian. Dan seperti dugaannya, gadis bertopi itu belum datang.

Fang mendesah pelan dan segera duduk di pinggir gazebo itu. Ia mengambil earphone juga Hpnya dari saku jaketnya dan memasangkan earphonenya itu pada Hp juga telinganya. Setelah mengotak-atik folder musiknya, Fang memilih satu lagu kemudian mendengarkannya. Sambil menunggu temannya yang sudah pasti akan telat itu.

Sepertinya sudah lama. Fang melihat jam tangannya. 1 menit lagi sebelum jam 1.

"Fang-kun!" Fang menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang anak perempuan bertopi yang membawa tas ditangan kanannya.

Fang melihat ke arah jam tangannya lagi sesaat sesudah Boboiboy sampai dihadapannya. "Tepat jam 1 pas," katanya masih memerhatikan jam tangannya.

"Ya udah sih. Yang penting aku nggak telat," sangkal Boboiboy dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sudahlah. Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Fang kembali ke topik.

Boboiboy tersenyum dan memberikan tas yang ia bawa tadi pada Fang. "Tanda persahabatan kita," ucapnya sembari memberikan tas itu pada Fang.

"Ah, sudah ya Fang-kun. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan," pamit Boboiboy dan segera berlari meninggalkan Fang yang masih kebingungan dengan hal yang barusan terjadi.

Sudahlah, dirinya juga tidak terlalu peduli. Kecuali dia harus menunggu selama 20 menit hanya untuk pertemuan selama beberapa detik?!

Fang memutar bola matanya. ' _Dasar.'_ Ia lalu menatap tas di pangkuannya penasaran. "Tanda persahabatan?"

Fang membuka dan mengambil 1 benda yang berada di dalam tas tersebut. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. ' _Ini kan.. boneka yang selama ini dibuat oleh Boboiboy dan dibantu olehku.'_

Boneka itu berbentuk seperti Boboiboy. Dengan kain flanel hitam panjang sebagai rambutnya, jingga sebagai topi dan jaketnya, cokelat sebagi lengan kausnya, ah, jangan lupa warna krem untuk kulitnya. Dan boneka ini menggembung karena berisi kapas yang Fang masukkan kedalamnya. Boneka ini mirip sekali dengan Boboiboy. Walaupun hanya berukuran lebih besar dari telapak tangannya. Bahkan detailnya, sampai-sampai saku di jaket Boboiboypun ikut dibuat. ' _Anak ini terlalu rajin.'_

Fang baru saja ingin memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas itu jika ia tidak melihat secarik kertas yang dilipat-lipat menjadi kecil dan diselipkan di dalam saku jaket boneka itu.

Penasaran, Fang mengambil kertas itu, membukanya, lalu membacanya.

 **Tanda Persahabatan!**

 **Hehehe, makasih ya Fang-kun, udah ngebantuin aku bikin boneka ini. Aku nggak bilang biar jadi surprise nantinya.**

 **Oh ya, kamu ingat kan kalau aku bikin 2 boneka? Yang satu lagi itu bentuk bonekanya seperti kamu, Fang-kun!**

 **Terus, aku sengaja ngasih boneka yang bentuknya aku biar kamu inget terus sama aku, Fang-kun! Aku juga begitu kok, aku nyimpen boneka yang bentuknya kamu di rumah.**

 **Yah, itu bonekanya sebagai tanda persahabatan kita. Simpan ya, jangan sampai hilang. Susah payah bikinnya.**

 **Oke deh, dah dulu ya..**

 **Eh, iya, makasih udah mau jadi sahabat pertama aku ya, Fang-kun ^^**

 **Sahabatmu,**

 **Boi-chan**

"Boi-chan ya?" Fang menatap lamat-lamat kertas yang dipegangnya itu. "Sepertinya, aku memang menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku." Fang tertawa kecil, "Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang ya?"

DIIIIIIIIIN

"GYAAA!"

BRAK!

"Eh?" Fang mencari sumber suara. "Rasanya aku kenal suara tadi?"

Di depannya, banyak orang yang berlarian menuju luar taman. "Ada apa?" gumamnya bingung.

Fang berjalan menghampiri salah satu dari orang yang berlarian tadi. "Emm, Pak, maaf. Ada apa ya?" tanya Fang pada orang tersebut.

"Itu, ada kecelakaan dek," ucap orang itu terburu-buru sambil menunjuk ke arah luar taman tempat tujuan orang-orang yang berlarian. Orang itu segera berlari kembali menuju liar taman.

Sementara Fang? Dia terdiam sejenak. Mencerna semua hal yang baru saja terjadi. "Kecelakaan, dan suara yang berteriak tadi..." Perkataan Fang terhenti. Matanya membulat. "Boi-chan," ucapnya pelan. Ia segera berlari menerobos sekerumunan orang yang berada di depannya dan diam terpaku setelah dia berada di barisan pertama.

Seorang anak perempuan bertopi jingga yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan dengan darah yang tergenang disekeliling anak itu.

"Boi-chan?" Fang berjalan mendekati mayat tersebut. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan dari orang-orang di belakangnya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Itu bukan kamu kan? Ya kan? Hei, Boi-chan." Fang tidak percaya. Dan ia tidak mau percaya. Ia baru mendapat seorang sahabat dan sekarang sahabatnya itu pergi? Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini pasti mimpi. Ya! Ia pasti bermimpi. Di dunia nyata, Fang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas dan akan bangun nantinya. Ia pasti bermimpi! Ia baru saja merasakan yang namanya persahabatan. Baru saja. Dan dia sendiri baru menyadari kalau Boi-chan adalah sahabatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang apa? Sahabatnya itu pergi? Ia bahkan pergi lebih jauh dari tempat kedua orang tua Fang bekerja. Setidaknya, Fang masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan kedua orang tuanya itu. Ini? Fang bahkan tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi lagi dengannya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang memanggilnya Fang-kun. Dan ia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya itu.

Berjalan terlalu dekat, orang-orang dibelakangnya berlari menghampiri Fang dan menahannya. Sementara Fang sendiri memberontak.

Ada yang salah. Ya, pasti ada yang salah!

"BOI-CHAN!"

 **0oOOo0**

Suara isak tangis seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam rumah kediaman Fang. Wanita itu sedang menelfon seseorang.

"Dok, tolong anak saya, Dok. Sudah seminggu sejak temannya itu meninggal, dan dia masih saja mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Dia selalu memegang boneka dari temannya itu, dia bahkan berbicara pada benda mati itu seakan benda itu hidup. Seakan benda mati itu bisa mendengarnya dan mengajaknya bicara. Dok, tolong saya. Tolong sembuhkan Fang.."

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Fang. Yah, mungkin sudah tidak layak disebut kamar. Kamar yang dulunya selalu rapih ini, sekarang berantakan. Seprei kasur yang terlepas setengah, selimut yang terbuka lebar dan sebagian dari selimut itu terjatuh ke lantai, bantal dan guling yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, buku-buku yang berserakan dimana-mana, juga kertas-kertas bertuliskan 'Boi-chan' yang bertebaran di seluruh kamar. Sepertinya, kamar ini berantakan bukan karena tidak disengaja, tapi karena orang yang dengan frustasi dan stress mengacak-acak kamarnya sebagai sarana pelampiasannya.

Fang sendiri? Dia sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya menatap boneka Boboiboy yang ia taruh di atas meja belarnya itu.

Hening. Ruangan ini begitu hening. Sampai suara seorang anak SMP yang memecahkan keheningan ruangan tersebut.

"Hei, Boi-chan. Aku mau cerita, masa kata Ibu aku gila? Katanya, aku mengobrol dengan benda mati. Hihihi... aneh kan?" Fang, pemuda itu sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan boneka pemberian sahabatnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Padahal, kamu jelas-jelas ada di sini, Boi-chan. Apa Ibu tidak melihatmu? Tega sekali Ibuku itu. Hihihi.." Fang tertawa. Tawaannya menggema di ruangan yang berantakan ini. Tawa yang menyeramkan.

"Yah, kamu kan sahabat aku. Dan aku tahu, kalau sahabat itu pasti selalu ada disaat sahabatnya membutuhkan, kan?" tanyanya pada boneka itu.

"Nah, aku butuh saranmu.. aku sudah muak dengan Ibuku yang selalu mengatakan aku gila dan menganggap kau tidak ada. Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Fang, dia benar-benar menganggap boneka itu adalah sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal.

"Apa aku harus... membunuhnya?" tanyanya pada boneka itu dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Oke, done. Ngegantung emang, tapi aku udah capek  
**

 **Feelnya ngena? Atau nggak?**

 **Oh ya, gomenne kalau kepanjangan ya... (_ _) /awalnya niat sampe 10k kata tapi nggak jadi '3'**

 **Dan doakan fic lainnya bisa cepet kelarnya**

 **Terakhir...**

 **Review please!**


End file.
